


Crunch

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2004-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brad stops eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunch

Halfway through dinner, Brad stopped eating. The chicken turned to dirt in his mouth and when he looked at his plate all he could see were worms wiggling around. He spat the food out and grimaced. When he tried washing out his mouth with soda he found that the soda was infested with black goo that tasted like oil and got stuck in his teeth. He spat that out too, and ignored the curious looks of everyone around him.

Mike said, "The food isn't that bad, is it?" He sniffed at his own plate. "I was thinking it was pretty good, actually."

Brad ignored him and left the room.

*

He was lying in his bed later when Chester showed up with a doggie bag in his hand. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you a burger," he said, putting the grease-stained bag down on the dressing table.

Brad looked at it and his stomach turned. "I'm not," he said, rolling over so he wouldn't have to see it anymore.

"Mind if I eat it?" Brad shrugged and put a pillow over his head as he heard the sharp crinkling sound of Chester opening the bag.

When Chester tried to kiss him afterwards Brad pulled away and said, "Brush your teeth first."

"What?" Chester looked confused, his lips still seeking out Brad's.

Brad shoved him lightly in the direction of the bathroom. "Brush your teeth first," he repeated patiently. "You stink of dead meat."

"What, are you a vegetarian now?" Chester snapped. He continued grumbling, but obligingly went to the bathroom. He bared his teeth for Brad later. "There, shiny and clean. Happy now?"

"Yes," Brad said.

"Good, but I don't really feel like fucking you right now." Chester could be a bitch at the worst of times.

Brad just grabbed hold of his belt though, and tugged him down, kissing him past his protests. His mouth was sparkly sharp and minty. Brad ran his tongue along the inside of Chester's teeth and grinned as he gasped and grabbed hold of Brad's shirt.

*

The next day, he thought that he'd be able to eat, but when he tried swallowing down a mouthful of eggs, it was the same thing. In the end he just pushed the plate away and sat there sipping water, which seemed to be the only beverage that he could drink that didn't taste rancid. Chester shot curious glances at him throughout the entire meal, but even he knew better than to interrupt Brad in the morning.

By late afternoon he was starving, and the water that he kept on drinking wasn't helping to slake that hunger one bit. He tried sucking on a sweet, but threw it away when it tasted like poison. When it was time for the show, all he could see around him were vague shapes that shimmered too brightly. He felt good though, flush with energy. Better, in fact, than he'd felt in a long time.

Chester asked, "Did you eat. I didn't see you eat," but Brad shook his head.

"You look good," he said, pressing Chester up against a wall. They were in a semi-public area, but Brad didn't care. Post-show, Chester was dripping sweat and still sparking with heat and Brad didn't think he'd ever wanted him as much as he did at that moment. Chester grimaced a little, unsure whether to be flattered or not, but he didn't protest when Brad gripped his shoulders and pushed him to his knees.

*

Rob asked, "Brad, did you lose weight?" Brad shrugged, uninterested in Rob's worried gaze.

Joe frowned. "Brad can't afford to lose any weight, dude. There'd be nothing left." He squinted at Brad. "You do look a little more...skeletal than usual though, my friend."

Brad picked at his fingernail, worrying at it until it bled. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on the wounded nail, tasting the blood tangy copper in his mouth. "What," he said, when they both stared strangely at him. He was hungry.

*

Mike waved a plate of spaghetti under Brad's nose but Brad growled and shoved it away. The smell itself made him ill. He couldn't imagine even swallowing it. He lit a cigarette instead, bummed from Chester, satisfied when the acrid smoke drowned out the heavy meatball and sauce scent floating in the air.

He noticed the "You see," look that Rob gave a now frowning Mike, but concentrated on smiling at his reflection in the glass table instead. He did look skeletal under the hair and beard. The thought made him happy, and he smiled. His reflection grinned back, cheekbones shining in sharp relief.

*

"So I think you need to get help or something, for your eating disorder." Mike was saying solemnly and with great concern.

"I don't have an eating disorder." Mike had been here for five minutes, and already Brad was bored. He wanted Mike to leave so Chester would come in and Brad could lick the sweat off the small of his back. Mike didn't seem inclined to go anywhere though, from the way he made himself comfortable on Brad's bed. Brad frowned as Mike droned on and on and on, but he couldn't bring himself to pay attention to anything but the way Mike's adam's apple bobbed as he talked.

It was as much a surprise to him as it was to Mike when he found himself on the bed, straddling his lap. Mike didn't push him off though, he just laughed indulgently. Or he laughed until Brad kissed him. And then he stopped laughing. Brad didn't think that he would fight back, and he didn't. Not until Brad was fucking him, and digging his fingernails into the side of his neck. "Stop it," he said, when Brad's nails drew blood.

"But I'm hungry," Brad said, and he ripped Mike's throat out with his teeth.

This was how Chester found him later: Sitting cross-legged at the edge of the bed, licking his hands like a cat cleaned his paws. Mike's blood was splattered all over the room, shiny red and thick black gore. "I guess you're not starving anymore," Chester said mildly, sinking down to his knees in front of Brad, who laughed quietly and kissed him.


End file.
